Dragon Mark Champion
by AeroSpark
Summary: Jake is stunned when he finds out that his beloved Pokemon games are actually fashioned off of a real dimension. Now it's up to him to save this world when it becomes threatened by a dark menace.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon but do own all OC's and plot.

* * *

_As the world is enshrouded in shadows, the world will fall_

_The power to defeat this threat lies in a simple call_

_A young hero will rise and dethrone the Dark_

_A young hero who possesses the Dragon Mark_

_He and only he can raise the Dragons of old_

_He and only he can take the cold_

_The cold of time and space where he must travel_

_The cold of the Reverse, then he must battle_

_And though he knows nothing of this land_

_The world will rest in his capable hands_

* * *

I looked out toward the Gulf, and I asked myself,

How did something so beautiful end up so polluted? It pissed me off and I just couldn't stand it. The only thing I could do to help was clean the gunk that stupid oil company spilled.

So much for a fail-safe mechanism.

But whatever, when I'm done, in about three minutes, I escape this stupid world and play my Pokemon games. So far I just finished Pokemon Platinum. Yeah, world, a new Pokemon Champion was just named! His name is...

"Jake!" my dad called. Great timing huh?

I jump down from the stern of the boat and run to my dad, who's all greasy and slippery.

"What's up Dad?" I asked.

"We're making port," sailor talk for we're going home, "Go wash up."

"Yes sir," I say grinning. As I walk to the bathroom downstairs to take a shower, I can't help but notice that my dad would probably be a Sailor class Trainer.

At home, fed and squeaky clean (well as clean as a normal thirteen year old can get), I'm in my room playing my DS when I come across a Pokemon that I'd never seen before. A Rhyperior.

"Oh, yes," I say, "You're mine!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

A white-horse like figure is panting in another dimension. It was nothing but white so anyone would have wondered how anything could run at all as there seemed to be no ground. And anyone who knew anything about Sinnoh legends could tell the horse-like figure was Arceus.

But why was he running?

He looked behind him as he ran and his eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled, as a large black net encompassed his being.

A human walked up next to him, a sneer spread across his dark face. "Well that wasn't too hard was it Arceus?"

"Why Zederiah?" Arceus panted, "Why are you doing this?"

Zederiah looked him over as if he was contemplating the question. "I want your power and I will have it."

"That's what you think," Arceus said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Zederiah sneered.

"The one with the Dragon Mark," Arceus whispered, then he vanished, leaving the net to fall flat, and Zederiah to scream in surprise and rage.

"ARCEUS! I WILL FIND YOU!" he yelled.

* * *

Arceus looked from above. He was glad to have his Spooky Plate.

_Yes you will find me, _he thought,_ but I will have employed the one Trainer who can stop you, the one with the Dragon Mark._

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. It didn't really go to far but it's just the beginning so bear with me. The next chapter will be more fun (for me at least) because Arceus will introduce himself to Jake. R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to AmyDonovan225 you were right about that.__  
__Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but all OCs are mine._

_Now we'll see what happens when Jake is confronted by Arceus._

* * *

"All right now all I have to do is throw my Pokeball," I murmured, crossing my fingers as my Great Ball struck the Rhyperior and opened.

And I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled in disbelief, "My game _froze_! How could you do this to me!"

I took a book that was resting on my bedstand and threw it across the room. Or at least, I tried to.

It stopped moving as soon as I let go of it, hanging in midair. I stared at it dumbstruck.

"Okay that's enough games for one day," I said, my hands shaking.

I let go of the DS experimentally and it didn't move. It just hung suspended in midair like the book I tried unsuccessfully to throw. I stood up from my bed nudging the DS slightly but it still didn't drop, or did I see it move an inch downward as I touched it?

_Yes, you did,_ a voice says. But it wasn't out loud. It was more inward. Like in my..._head?_

Yeah that's what it was, as if I thought it, but I didn't. It wasn't my voice, or even a voice I recognized.

_But you know me,_ the voice said,_ You know who I am._

"Who are you?" I asked, figuring if the voice, whoever it belonged to, could hear my thoughts it could hear my speech.

_Instead of telling you,_ he (at least it sounds like a he) said, _I think I'll show you._

Then something amazing happened. A bright light in the form of a small dot appeared in front of me. The dot hovered about three feet off the ground, shining brilliantly. As I stared at the dot, it grew from a small dot to an orb about six inches in diameter to an oval shaped three-dimensional (an ellipsis I think?) portal. I say portal because something was stepping through and it was clearly not of this world...or dimension.

An equine being (kind of like a centaur) was emerging. It had a white body with a gray belly and a streak of gold on its head. Its face was gray and it had green eyes with red pupils. But the most striking thing was the golden cross-like wheel attached around its abdomen. Four jewels glitterd in the light of the portal. A tail was moving side to side behind it.

The portal blinked out as the being emerged completely and I found myself face to face with Arceus.

_You see? _the voice, I'm guessing was coming from the fantastical creature in front of me_, You do know who I am._

"Uh-huh," I said, not exactly reaching the highest point of my intelligence at that time. "You're Arceus."

_Very good,_ he said,_ And you are Jake, the one with the Dragon Mark._

"The what?" I said, once again proving my immense intelligence.

_We will talk later,_ he said, _for now we must get you to my universe._

"But I can't just leave my world," I objected, thinking of my mom, my dad. I couldn't just up and leave.

_You can and you must if my universe is to survive,_ he said.

"Why can't you fix it?" I asked, "Aren't you God?"

_No, I am Arceus,_ he said proving that our two worlds are pretty far apart, _But this is something only you can do. It is your destiny._

"I'm not going," I said crossing my arms.

_I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, _Arceus said sadly.

Suddenly I was engulfed by a plume of light, and I felt myself being pulled away from home and toward...pain.

Immense, excruciating, unbearable _pain_. You might think bright light could only hurt your eyes unless you closed them. You would be wrong. The pain I felt was so real, so mind-bending, the only thing keeping me sane was Arceus, whispering to me in my head.

_I'm sorry for this, but I will not let my universe pay the price for your stubborness. You must come._

"Screw you!" I yelled out, writhing in the pain he had wrought upon me.

Just as I was ready to black out, the pain stopped, leaving me gasping for air.

_We are here, _Arceus announced in a way that made me want to lunge at him.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me about-about-," I stuttered, unable to put it in words.

_I am sorry if the light was a little bright but-, _he started.

"It wasn't just bright. It was EXCRUCIATING!" I yelled, shakily standing up.

Arceus flinched, _I am sorry. I would have warned you but I didn't know. You are the first being besides myself to travel between these two universes._

"Then it shouldn't have happened!" I screamed.

_Do you want me to send you home now? _he asked cooly.

I thought about it. _If he send me back, I can just say it was all a dream and never think about it again. On the other hand, if this is real, I'll be missing out on the chance of a lifetime, not to mention the pain I'll endure again if he does send me back._

"Tell me what you want," I demanded. And he did.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated as you know, especially for a novice writer like myself. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back. Once again, thanks to AmyDonovan525, you are a gem. So last chapter I ended with Arceus about to tell Jake what this was all about right? Well I had this idea that instead of telling him the prophecy completely from memory he would-ah you'll get to that soon enough. I wrote this chapter from Arceus' POV so tell me what you think.**_

* * *

_There is a prophecy that speaks of the boy with the Dragon Mark, _I told him._ It is written in one of my most sacred halls._

"And that would be where? Where are we?" Jake asked. I had almost forgotten to tell him.

_We are in a place that was formerly used to worship Legendary Pokemon._

"Such as yourself," he commented, "So this is like a church?"

_More like a shrine for all Legendary Pokemon._

"All of them?" he asked, "Including Darkrai and Cresselia and Celebi and-"

_Yes,_ I interrupted,_ Even them._

"But I don't see any statues," he pointed out, "Shouldn't there be statues and fountains and stuff?"

_There are, but as there are many Legendary's they need their own space._

"I don't see why Palkia would need any more," he laughed. It took me a while to figure out he was making a joke.

_Yes,_ I told him dryly, _I suppose. _

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence in which I found myself wondering if this boy was the hero I was looking for. Then he did something strange. He opened his mouth and let out a fearsome roar.

"Um, sorry," he said, clearly embarrased, but also scared for he knew not what he had done. He had just proved to me that he was indeed, the one this world needed.

_No worries,_ I told him, _Now come with me, and I will take you to the Sinnoh room._

"Room?" he asked, as I led him straight.

_Yes, there are different rooms for each region, one for Kanto, one for Johto, one for Hoenn, one for Sinnoh, one for Isshu, and so on._

"So all the legendaries are worshipped in the same room?" he asked

_No, there are rooms inside the rooms which lead you to different shrines for each Pokemon found in that region._

"And where are we going?" he asked. These questions were starting to annoy me.

_First we must go to the Prophecy Chamber, which is straight ahead, so I can show you your destiny. Now keep quiet._

He made a face as if he wanted to argue, then apparently thought better of it and didn't say another word. I quickly brought him to the place where I had been a thousand times.

It was a simple room, built with stone, that had two torches on the far wall directly in front of us. As we walked closer, writing on the wall became visible, writing I never bothered to memorize so that I wouldn't have to keep thinking of it. Jake's eyes grew wide as he read:

* * *

_As the world is enshrouded in darkness, the world will fall_

_The power to defeat this threat lies in a simple call_

_A young hero will rise and dethrone the Dark_

_A young hero who possesses the Dragon Mark_

_He and only he can raise the Dragons of old_

_He and only he can take the cold_

_The cold of time and space where he must travel_

_The cold of the Reverse, then he must battle_

_And though he knows nothing of this land_

_The world will rest in his capable hands_

* * *

When I saw his eyes pass over the last word, he collapsed.

* * *

_**So now Jake knows his destiny, what will he make of it? Review if you're feeling friendly. If not, have a nice day :) Next Chapter will be in Jake's POV, and yes, I will be switching from Jake to Arceus every now and then, to tell different parts of the story and to feed the plot that even I don't know the end of.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ahhhh, I believe I last left at Jake collapsing at the last word he read. Of course, as AmyDonovan swiftly pointed out, the word "hands" does not seem like something that would make someone collapse. For those who were confused it wasn't so much the word that made him collapse, but it was something else, something that must happen to him if he expects to make this journey. This chapter will be in Jake's POV because I don't think Arceus is needed to narrate. For those of you, like Amy, who were confused, I'll go back to him reading the last few lines of the Prophecy. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_And though he knows nothing of this land_

_The world will rest in his capable hands._

* * *

That's the last thing I read. As soon as my eyes passed over the last word, I accepted that this was something serious. If this prophecy was true then this world is in some serious trouble. I had already privately commited myself to doing whatever it was I had to when Arceus brought me to this shrine, so I knew that I would do whatever I had to in order to help him. I doubted I was the one the prophecy spoke of and these thoughts crossed my mind as I read the last word.

Then I blacked out.

It was kind of strange, I read the word 'hands' and I blacked out. Hands. What the hell? Who would've thought the word 'hands' was something I had to be scared of? If it could make me lose consciousness that word must mean something serious...ahh who am I kidding? It was probably from the shock or maybe I was just tired.

_Wake up Jake,_ I heard him say,_ Wake up and begin your journey._

I cracked open an eye. I was laying on grass and dirt next to some road. A gentle breeze rustled leaves and grass, I stood up brushing dirt and grass off of my clothes. Or what I assumed were my clothes because I had never seen them before in my life. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a black stripe going diagonally from my right shouler to my left hip. On that, I had a solid white vest. My pants were jet black and were a little baggy. My shoes were also white and black, white being the color of the shoe, and black being the color of the laces and strap in the middle of the laces. On the outside of either shoe on the strap was the top half and center of a Pokeball. I had on a white backpack, similar to the one used in Pokemon Platinum.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud after marveling at my new wardrobe.

_You are in Sinnoh, _Arceus said, though he was nowhere in sight.

"How did I get here?" I asked, "And where are you?"

_I am in my own dimension at the moment, resting, _he said, _because, and this answers your previous question, I sent you there._

"Why? Is this where I'm supposed to be?" I asked.

_Yes it is, you must stop him here._ He said

"Stop who? Don't you think you should have briefed me before you sent me here?" I asked loudly, drawing the uncomfortable gaze of a few travelers I didn't notice before.

_That would have been a good thing to do but do you want me to give you rules and directions that you must follow to the letter or would you rather have your own adventure? _

"So now you care about what I would rather be doing?" I whispered.

_Yes I do, because you have just shown yourself the one the prophecy speaks of._

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious, "How?"

_It would seem after you finished reading the prophecy, some magic was induced causing you to black out and gain the Mark of the Dragon._

"I don't have a 'Mark of the Dragon'," I protested, "I'm just a kid."

_Many kids help keep this world safe. And you do have the Mark. Look at your right arm._

I did as he said and was surprised to see a rising dragon, seemingly sprouting from flames, etched onto my arm.

"Whoa," I said, admiring the black tattoo-like image on my arm, "How did you do that?"

_I didn't do that, _he said, _After you read the Prophecy the Dragon Mark appeared as I said before._

"Uh-huh, look why can't we just go in a room and talk?"

_Because I can't fit in most rooms._

"You fit in my room."

_No, I had to distort the dimensions of your room to do that and it was very tiring while keeping that interdimesional portal open. And I can't do that now for I am too weak. _

"Oh," I said simply, at the same time realizing I must look pretty dumb standing in one spot talking to myself.

Deciding I had to end up going _somewhere,_ I asked, "Where am I and how do I get to the nearest town or city?"

_You are in Route 201 of the Sinnoh Region, the closest town is Sandgem Town. You have a map in your bag._

I checked my bag and found he was right, "Thanks," I said.

_Now I must rest, we will not exchange thoughts for some time now. Go start your adventure and remember, this worlds fate rests in your hands._

And with the ghost of those words haunting me, I took the first step toward Sandgem Town, and the first step of my journey in Sinnoh.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, a whole lot of stuff has been going on, what with summer almost over, and a whole lot of people bugging me to hang out with them, and also the fact that I have no computer of my own has slowed the process of writing this chapter down considerably. If you're not too busy I would like for you (my readers) to answer the poll on my profile page on which starter Jake should pick (or maybe it meets him in the wild). The starters for every region are there. Thanks.**_

_**-AeroSpark**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mmkay Chapter five. I wonder what took me so long to start this, probably because I only got three votes for Jake's starter so I guess I'm gonna have to pick one of the three. Anyways, let's start Jake's journey.**_

* * *

"Okay, so this is Sandgem Town," I said, looking around almost not believing that I was here. But of course, I was, so I walked into the city and immediately ran into someone.

The 'someone' in question was a girl who had blue hair, wore a white knit-cap, and a black top that ended in a short pink skirt. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck and black knee-high socks that were barely visible under her pink boots. Immediately I recognized her.

"Dawn," I breathed, then, realizing that I _had_ bumped into her rather rudely, I apologized.

"It's okay," she said eyeing me wierdly, "How do you know my name?"

_Aww damn,_ I thought. "Uhh, you work for Professor Rowan right?" I asked quickly, mentally patting myself on the back for remembering that.

"Yeah," she answered as her her now-noticeably tense shoulders relaxed, "Can I help you with something?"

I contemplated that for a minute. I had a mission that I whole-heartedly accepthed and I knew that, but on the other hand, if this went the way I wanted it to, I could get a pokemon of my own. I figured that I couldn't save this world by myself so I asked Dawn where the Professor was.

"He's out in the field doing research," Dawn said "Why do you ask?"

"I want to become a Pokemon Trainer," I said with confidence, thinking that this would be it, this was really the start of my journey.

"Oh!" Dawn said, "Come with me then."

She walked toward what could only be the Professor's lab and I followed. We entered the building and the first thing I noticed were the two adults, a woman and man, huddled around a computer at the opposite side of the room that looked remarkably like Dawn. They had to be her parents.

"Mom," Dawn called.

The woman turned and smiled when she saw Dawn. "Hi honey, what's up?" she asked.

"Well this boy here-" Dawn started but was cut off by her mom.

"Does he have a name?" Dawn's mom asked pointedly.

"Jake," I called, silently scolding myself for being stupid enough to forget to tell Dawn my name.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I should have asked," Dawn apologized, "Jake here, wants to become a trainer."

"That is good news," a gruff voice answered from behind me. I turned to see an old man with a long snow-white mustache and snow-white hair. He wore a brown trench coat over a blue vest and white long sleeve shirt. He was carrying a briefcase that hung next to his black pants.

"Professor Rowan," Dawn greeted him smiling.

"Well if he is serious about becoming a trainer, we should waste no time," Rowan said walking toward a desk not far to my right. He placed the briefcase on the desk next to a computer.

"What you need," he announced, "Is a starter Pokemon and a trainer license, am I right?"

License? What was he talking about? He couldn't mean the Trainer Card in the game could he?

"Um, yeah," I said, finally reaching the pinnacle of my intelligent replies.

"Well, Jake," the professor started then he eyed me, "It is Jake, isn't it?"

"Yes," I answered, after which he turned to the computer, typed in a few commands and clicked around for about three minutes. After that time a card slid out of an opening in the front of the hard drive. Professor Rowan grabbed it and walked over to me, holding it out.

"This is your trainer's license, don't lose it, because you can't go into the gyms or contests without them. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered realizing that if this were a test of my intelligence it probably wasn't going very well.

"Good," Professor Rowan grunted as he walked to briefcase and opened it, "Now for you to choose-"

But the Professor was cut off as two wild Bibarel came crashing through the door. They immediately went into a frenzy and began destroying the lab, knocking over tables with hundreds of papers on them, breaking expensive looking equipment. Dawn immediately threw a pokeball, releasing a Piplup.

What ensued was a long battle between the two Bibarel and two Bibarel rotated attacks, one using Hyper Fang and the other using Headbutt. I could see that Piplup was losing and that it would not hold up for very long so I ran to the briefcase, picked up a pokeball and threw it.

Out came a Turtwig, the very pokemon I always start my adventure with in Platinum. Luck was definitely on my side today.

"Turtwig!" I called. It turned and looked at me, waiting for a command. "Help Piplup, use Tackle!"

It turned quickly and rushed toward the two Bibarel, aiming for the one that was using Headbutt, and hit the Bibarel square in the chest. It flew backward, into the wall.

I cheered as Turtwig turned on the other Bibarel and immediately attacked, while Dawn used a Potion on Piplup.

When the second Bibarel hit the ground, Turtwig backed up.

"Great job Turtwig," I praised with a smile on my face.

The smile dissappeared as I looked back at the two Bibarel, now getting up, with a look of fury in their eyes.

"Oh damn, Turtwig?" I called.

It looked at me with a fierce determination, and I didn't need to speak its language to know it wanted to continue battling. I nodded.

"Okay Turtwig, let's see what you can do."

* * *

Dawn looked at the two Bibarel in horror as they got up. She saw Jake and Turtwig preparing to battle again and turned to Piplup.

"You ready?" she asked. Piplup nodded. "Okay let's go."

She started towards Jake, but Professor Rowan stopped her. "Dawn, if you don't mind, I would like to see how he can handle this situation."

"But Turtwig could get hurt," she said.

"If that happens, then you may join the battle, but I want to see some of his potential," the Professor said scruffly.

She looked at Jake, who was now shouting commands to Turtwig. Even though he had never been in a battle before, he looked absolutely in his element. She thought about what the Professor said and said "Piplup, wait. Let them have this one."

* * *

The battle was getting a little harder, I could see that Turtwig was tiring and the Bibarel showed no signs of relenting. So far I had counted on nothing but the strength and speed of Turtwig's attacks, but if I wanted to win I needed to get smarter. I needed to play to some of the Bibarel's weaknesses.

_Think, what are Bibarel weak against?_ I thought to myself. Well Bibarel were Normal and Water typed, but that doesn't help because Turtwig doesn't yet know Absorb, so type-weakness isn't something I can play on.

_Okay so instead of type-trumping, I can play on the first Bibarels limp and the others bum arm. _I noticed both a few minutes after this battle started.

"Turtwig!" I called, "Aim for the legs and arms!"

Turtwig listened and immediately tackled the Bibarel with the limp. The Bibarel tried to jump away but was not fast enough and it hit the ground and laid there.

"Sweet, critical hit!" I said under my breath. That Bibarel wasn't going to get up in a hurry after that.

So Turtwig wouldn't have to worry about two opponents, where it had a clear disadvantage, but just one where the playing field is a little more level. Besides the obvious difference in level. But I prefer to look on the bright side in situations like this.

"Turtwig aim for its hurt arm!" I commanded, and Turtwig did, but the Bibarel was wise now and not a bit slower than the first one, who was considerably faster than Turtwig, and quite angry.

Turtwig aimed a tackle, but the Bibarel jumped out of the way, causing Turtwig to hit the wall head-on. Ouch. The Bibarel quickly aimed a Hyper Fang at Turtwig's head. I wasn't sure what level Turtwig would be considered but I didn't care. "Withdraw!"

Apparently, the Turtwig was at least level five. I was so happy becuz if it wasn't, that definitely would have been the battle, but Turtwig pulled itself in just in time, and the Bibarel got a Fangful of shell. Then I saw an opportunity I could not pass up, the Bibarel was wide open!

"Tackle!" I yelled quickly, and Turtwig did not miss it.

It was almost poetic the way Turtwig jumped out of its shell just as the Bibarel let go, and tackled it. The Bibarel, caught square in the center of its chest, seemed to lose its breath and stumbled backwards, opening itself for another attack.

"AGAIN!" I commanded smiling from cheek to cheek.

There was a strange feeling of happiness as I saw the Bibarel defeated. _I won my first battle!_ Something in my chest just inflated. I mean those were some mean looking, powerful, pokemon. They were at least level 18 and I had a level 5 or 6 Turtwig. How in Arceus' name did I do that?

"Bravo!" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Professor Rowan clapping and Dawn beaming at me. I'd forgotten they were there. "Please forgive me, but I asked Dawn not to join you, that battle was spectacular!"

I smiled, feeling pleased with myself. Turtwig walked up beside me with a big smile on its face. "You were great buddy," I commended it.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

_**...:) Well what did you think.? I'm sorry it took so long but i was grounded for quite a while and i had no access to the computer at all. Tell me what you thought of the battle scene especially if youre feeling nice and want to leave a review. See ya next chapter! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well I understand that the last chapter took a while and because of that many have probably stopped reading but since I now have my own computer (which means I should have finished Chapter five earlier o.O) I can write these chapters in relative peace and not have to worry about exactly how long this is taking. I would prefer that one day I start being able to post a new chapter every week or so, but I'm in the middle of preparing for a big move so that may be a little difficult at first. **_

_**I also noticed I got a lot of hits on chapter five (not as many as chapter four but...) yet no new reviews. I can assume that you simply found nothing wrong with that chapter, but I appreciate reviews all the same. **_

_**Maybe you have an idea for where the story can go which could provide useful as I have only the most general idea of what's going to happen. Mainly what's going to happen in the end. Any ideas for how to get there would be greatly appreciated but note that it would only be part of helping the writing process and may or may not be used. I would give the person due credit. **_

_**Wow this is a long author's note. **_

_**Well on with it. **_

* * *

_Well, that was unexpected, _I thought to myself, accepting my unconciousness, and waiting for release that would send me back to the world of the waking. _Hmm, it's oddly peaceful here._ I noticed as I was floating peacefully towards a light I assumed would bring me to conciousness.

_It won't, _a voice said in my head.

"Hello again Arceus," I said out loud, which seemed wierd to me, since I was unconscious.

_That light will take you to the place where your chief enemy will be,_ he said.

"Chief enemy?" I wondered aloud, "You mean the one who is threatening this world?"

_Yes, his name is Zederiah,_ Arceus said.

"Who made that name?" I laughed.

_He gave it to himself and he is not one to be laughed at, _Arceus scolded, _he is a very powerful human and you need to see what he is doing to understand why he needs to be stopped._

"Hmm, I'm starting to believe that you feel threatened by this Zederiah," I said with a smirk.

_I _am _threatened by him, _Arceus said, surprising me.

"But, you're the _Original One_, you created the universe. How can he threaten you?" I asked.

_You will see. _Arceus said, and then I was engulfed by the light that I hadn't noticed had been growing larger as I was conversing with Arceus.

* * *

_Jake was floating in midair, overlooking a scene that looked as if it had been ravaged by a series of tornadoes and suffered much wildfire though the surrounding trees were wet._

_In the middle of all the chaos, there was a man, mid-thirties, tall, dark, red hair with a striking beard, shaved to make it look at though it were a spider-web. This man had to be none other than Zederiah. _

_Near him, was a very large and complicated looking piece of machinery. There was a chair, seperated from a cage on the other side of the machine by a series of tubes and turbines. The chair had rows of buttons and a lever on either armrest._

_Turning his attention back to Zederiah, Jake saw something that should have been impossible, but, as he was seeing it with his own eyes (and along with all the other crazy stuff that's been going on lately), he could believe quite easily. Zederiah's jaw opened wide and _a jet of flames came bursting out.

What in Ho-Oh's name is going on? _Jake thought to himself. A human shouldn't have those powers, how did he get them?_

_Jake's eyes fell on the piece of machinery again, this time he focused on the cage. It wasn't too small but it wasn't big either. The bars looked as if they'd been scorched. Many times. _

_Jake floated closer and was horrified to see a dead Charmeleon laying on the floor of the cage._

_How _did this happen? _Jake thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by laughter._

_"Haha," Zederiah boomed, "One more type finally down, fourteen to go."_

_Zederiah walked toward the machine, right through Jake, patted it and said, "And it's all thanks to my Torunator." _

_And he laughed to the open sky, which was now darkening, along with the rest of the forest._

It's time to wake up, _Arceus said to Jake, sounding far away._

_And, once again, everything went black._

* * *

"Jake?" a distant voice called, "Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, noticing Dawn's face extremely close to mine. I felt heat flood my cheeks. "Um, yeah. I can hear you just fine," I managed to say, before she realized how close she was too and backed up a little, allowing me to sit up, still blushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" Professor Rowan's gruff voice asked, and I looked up to see a sincerely concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I said, shakily getting to my feet. I looked around and saw the Turtwig I used earlier staring at me with a frown on its face. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" I asked it.

"Turtwig," it answered, seeming to understand what I asked it. I nodded, satisfied.

Then I felt an intense, searing, burn on my right arm. I screamed from the unexpected pain erupting from my forearm. I fell to the ground clutching my arm and pounding my feet on the floor.

The professor jumped towards me with a hand outstretched that I batted away forcefully and Dawn screamed. Turtwig tensed with a growl on its face.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the pain faded away.

I looked up tears streaming down my face, then at my arm, toward the Dragon Mark that I had realized I had earlier. It was different.

Before it was mostly a head, sprouting from flames with a hint of wings at the back. Now I could see a bit more of the wings and its neck was fully outstretched.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

_**So? What did you think? If you were wondering Torunator has a root in Japanese, Toru means take (thank you Google Translate! XD). The -nator suffix was just because I felt like being a little **__**cliché. The dream sequence (was it a dream?) was a little shaky but I felt that now would be a good time for Jake to get an idea of what he is up against so I didn't really have the time I wanted to perfect it. If you guys want an idea of what the mark looks like, I started drawing the first stages of it, and I'm going to scan and upload it to when I get settled in. R&R please, I'm not very good and I need feedback.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So we last left Jake after he had a dream/vision of Zederiah, and his mark kind of grew. It is currently unclear to all characters so far (except maybe Arceus if I feel like gifting him with the knowledge) why the mark grew the way it did, and the reason will not be learned for some time now. Rowan and Dawn, of course, will play minor roles in the story, so they will be seen from time to time. Dawn's parents, on the other hand, will not. At first I wanted to make Jake's adventure roughly mirror the Generation IV video games, but that would little suit my purposes as this adventure is not centered around gym battles (though he will go to some gyms to better himself at battling. He's here so why not?) I have currently decided to keep Cyrus and Team Galactic out of this story, but my mind may change later. The reason is because I don't want to have to worry about Cyrus getting in the way of Jake when he is trying to battle Zederiah.**_

_**Okay I have got to break this habit of writing long Author's notes.**_

* * *

I looked up at Professor Rowan and Dawn who were now frozen in shock. Turtwig was still visibly tense but it was relaxing little by little.

"Are you okay?" Professor Rowan asked breaking the silence.

I nodded, getting up from the floor. I looked around me, surveying the damage those two insane Bibarel created. _It's funny,_ I thought to myself, _I never thought a Bibarel could be that dangerous._

Well obviously I was wrong. I looked up and froze. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror, and I didn't recognize my face. I walked up to the mirror and studied my features. Same brown hair, same round nose, same tan skin, but my eyes, my green eyes. They had become sharper and softer at the same time somehow almost as if they were about to-

I screamed and jumped back. Professor Rowan caught me and Dawn looked at me worriedly, as if I were about to have another fit.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked.

I couldn't say it because, even though my eyes are now green, same as always, there, in front of the mirror, for a split second, they _turned yellow._ And not only that but my round pupils lengthened, kind of forming a sort of cat's eye.

"We should take you to the Pokemon Center," Professor Rowan suggested standing me up, "Nurse Joy might know what's going on."

"The Pokemon Center?" I asked confused, "But I thought that was just for Pokemon. Hence the name _Pokemon_ Center."

Professor Rowan smiled. "Yes they do specialize in the treatment of sick and tired Pokemon, but humans like you and I can go there too."

"Oh," I said, once again showing the best of my intelligent replies. I sighed, "Okay let's go."

Professor Rowan led the way out of the lab, and we all walked out, once again, into Sandgem Town.

* * *

**Somewhere else, far away...**

* * *

I dodged a Flamethrower that Zederiah had recently learned how to perform.

_You will not succeed_, I told him running towards his Torunator. I was cut off by another Flamethrower. I jumped over it.

"Haha, that's where you're wrong Arceus," he laughed, "I _will _succeed. Noone, not even _you _can stop me."

_You're right,_ I said, _I can't stop you, but I can slow you down. _And I rammed the Torunator with all my force.

It was worth the momentary pain to see the smile wiped from Zederiah's face. Then it contorted with rage.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled charging at me, "Mach Punch!"

I waited for the right moment and utilized my Spooky Plate. His attack passed right through me and connected with the Torunator.

"NOOO!" He screamed despairingly.

Content with the major setback I caused in his plans, I flew away to rest in my own dimension. The last thing I heard was his enraged cry.

"YOU _WILL_ PAY!"

* * *

"Nothing is wrong with him, as far as I can tell," Nurse Joy said after a quick check-up, and some blood taking, "I should be able to let you know the results to your blood tests in about a week."

I nodded, getting up from the PC I was leaning on, and joined Professor Rowan and Dawn as they thanked Nurse Joy and began to walk out the Center.

"Hmm, interesting indeed," Professor Rowan said, his eyes glazing over.

"What is?" I asked.

"Wha-Oh nothing," he said snapping out of whatever trance he'd just fallen into, "Simply an old man's mind thinking about the improbable."

"Uh-huh," I said squinting my eyes at the sun outside, not entirely convinced, "Okay. Um about me becoming a trainer..."

"Ah yes, we need to get you a starting Pokemon don't we?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Actually," I said, "I've already made my decision and was wondering if you could spare any Pokeballs as I have no money."

"Oh you've made a decision have you?" Professor Rowan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Turtwig I battled with earlier," I declared.

The Professor nodded, "I had a feeling you would pick him," he said.

"Why's that?" I asked, making a note to myself that the Turtwig was in fact a boy.

"Because of the way you looked, the way you felt, when you were battling those two Bibarels," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said. I must have really looked exhilarated in that battle. "So, about those Pokeballs..."

"Didn't your parents give you money when you left?" Dawn asked quizzically.

Oh damn, I had to think quick. "Uhh...no because, my family is very poor and...and they need every cent they can get...for food and-and mortgages. We're uh, going through a hard time." I said. Not too far away from the truth I figured. Fortunately, the Professor and Dawn seemed to buy it.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Dawn said earnestly, taking my pauses and hesitation to answer for embarrassment. "Here," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out five Pokeballs.

I took them and put them on my belt like I had seen so many trainers do in the show. Sure enough, there were six empty clips for the Pokeballs to be carried. I clipped on the Pokeballs and thanked Dawn. When I looked up, we were in front of the lab.

Professor Rowan opened the door and Turtwig jumped out and into my arms.

"Whoa!" I said, catching him quickly, "You're just a little ball of energy aren't you?"

"Turrrtwig," he answered. I smiled at him.

"Well that wasn't too hard," Professor Rowan said, holding out another Pokeball, "This is Turtwig's Pokeball."

I took it and thanked him. "And now that I think about it, do you want to give that Turtwig a nickname?"

"Yes," I said looking into its eyes, "How about Vine?" and he smiled.

"Hmph," Professor Rowan grunted, "That is a good name."

"Thank you," I said. "So now what?"

"Now, you need a Pokedex," Professor Rowan said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small piece of machinery.

And he handed me a Pokedex identical to the one in the game. _Hmm, is everything the same?_ I wondered.

"And now, you begin your journey. Make friends, capture Pokemon, realize your dreams and goals. Become the best you can be," Professor Rowan said. Then he turned with a "hmph" and walked back into his lab.

Dawn followed behind him saying, "See you around. Good luck!"

"Thanks," I said just before she closed the door. Then, after a moment, I took out my map, studied it, turned around and walked toward Route 202. "Might as well go to the first gym," I said to myself.

_Oreburgh City, here I come!_

_**

* * *

**_

Well? What did you think? I know that got nowhere, but at least he's got the necessary gear right? How many of you like the nickname? I probably should have put up a poll or something. But oh well. Reviews, as always, are the most helpful thing anyone can ever do for me. So please review and let me know exactly what you think. I NEED YOUR HELP IF I WANT TO GET BETTER. Oh and by the way my scanner still hasn't been set up so if you want to see my horrible artwork that I WILL upload someday soon, you should check me out on my username is Necrozuma. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**So Chapter 8 has been long and coming. I've been kinda busy lately with...well I've been...okay so I've been lazy. So sue me. :P Why don't you just read and tell me what you think? That's always good.**_

I breathed the fresh air around me with a smile on my face, my feet making a steady padding sound as I walked down the path towards Jubilife City, since I would have to go through there first before I could get to Oreburgh. At least that's what the map said.

I heard a purr in front of me and stopped. I couldn't see what had made the noise because bushes were in the way. But I had a good idea what it was.

The smile on my face growing bigger, I crouched slightly and began to creep towards the bushes, my hand already reaching for my Vine's pokeball. I slowly and quietly rounded the corner of the bush and breathed in sharply.

In front of me was a standing Shinx. It's back was turned to me and it seemed to be eating a berry. My eyes instantly flicked to its hind legs, which would tell me the gender of the pokemon without opening my pokedex which might alert it to my presence.

They were blue. It was female. Elation filled my chest.

Okay let me pause here for a second. Now I love most pokemon equally, but like every other good player of the games, and trainer too I guess, I have a list of favorites that has steadily grown as I've gained more experienced in the game. One of these favorites of mine was the Shinx family. But not just _any_ Shinx would do. Oh no, I needed a female. Reason?

Well when I first inserted the Platinum cartridge in my DS, the first pokemon I caught were Starly and Bidoof (starters, of course, don't count). Then, on my way to Jubilife City, beating trainers along the way, I found a Shinx.

Now this being my first time playing the game, I _had_ to have it, so I tried to catch it. Unfortunately, I knocked it out before I could throw a pokeball thanks to a critical Tackle. So I healed up at Jubilife and went straight back. I ran around and around until I found another Shinx.

This one was female. I know because I caught this one and it slowly became my backup pokemon for tight spots, which led me to always include it in my team, meaning I needed to know everything about it. It would always pull through no matter what. It even slightly helped me out when I fought Bertha of the Elite Four. So from then on, a male Shinx couldn't cut it.

And now I had a real, live, breathing, female Shinx right in front of me. Today was definitely my lucky day.

I threw Vine's pokeball up in the air and called out his name. The Shinx turned just in time for Vine to appear in front of me.

The Shinx looked at me and in its eyes I saw determination and pride. It wasn't going down without a fight. Good.

"Vine, Tackle!" I commanded. Vine wasted no time in launching its attack, which the Shinx promptly dodged.

It was pretty damn fast. "Again! Tackle!" I yelled, readying a pokeball.

This time, Vine's attack hit. And the attack seemed to be critical because the Shinx hit the ground hard and took a few seconds to get up.

I pressed the middle button on my pokeball, enlarging it. Just as the Shinx stood up, I threw the pokeball at it, striking it directly in the forehead. I thought I saw fear flash in her eyes as the pokeball light engulfed her.

The pokeball landed on the ground, blinked and rocked once, twice, three times, then rested.

"Haha! YES!" I yelled, triumph overpowering any reason or inhibition I had at the time.

Unfortunately, this momentary victory seemed to draw the attention of a nearby pair of Luxray who did not seem very impressed with my capture. In fact, they seemed enraged.

This could _not _end well.

The two Luxray roared and charged at me, electricity crackling around their black coats of fur. I returned Vine back to his pokeball quickly and began to run like a maxed out Deoxys Speed Form.

Well, not really _that_ fast, but you know what I mean.

The Luxray were quickly gaining on me, thanks to their four legs each versus my two.

"LUXRAYYY!" one of them shouted out, letting loose a large bolt of electricity aimed towards my head. I ducked quickly, putting on an extra burst of speed.

_Arceus?_ I prayed, hoping for an answer,_ A little help might be appreciated here._

_Take a right, coming up near the right after the tree with the twisted trunk. _His voice directed in my head.

I sighed with relief, then gasped because I sighed on an exhale. Another lightning bolt flew by my head.

_Cover your face,_ Arceus advised just before I made the turn around the tree that he described and my arms flew to my face.

Just in time for a bunch of thorn-covered vines to gouge my skin out of my palms and forearms.

I screamed in pain, but the adrenaline pulsing through me would not let me forget that there were two enraged Luxray that would love to see me dead. So I pushed against the vines as hard as I could until they snapped and I was able to keep running.

Every pump of my arms sent waves of pain through my body, but I wouldn't stop or slow down. My breathing was hard and ragged, every step jarring. I didn't know how much longer I could continue but I couldn't stop. Not unless I wanted a few hundred thousand volts of electricity sent through my body.

And _that_ didn't sound pleasant.

The Luxray were still running after me and still closing in fast. Then something wierd happened. Vine let himself out of his pokeball.

"Vine!" I yelled, skidding to a halt.

He ignored me and charged at one of the Luxray. Vine was knocked aside like a rag doll.

Vine got up and gave chase to the Luxray, who were now upon me, jumping, biting, and clawing away at me. I backpedaled away, guarding myself with my arms, feeling the pain of the skin getting ripped off.

I tripped over a knot in the grass and fell on my back. The Luxray saw there moment and aimed their jaws for my neck. My eyes squeezed shut and I prayed to Ho-Oh for my life.

Ready for death, I was surprised when the front paws of the Luxray were lifted from my chest.

I opened my eyes to see the Luxray on the ground, Vine on top of one with a ball of green plasma glowing in his mouth. He knew Energy Ball!

But just before he unleashed the attack the other Luxray jumped up and Tackled Vine off. Vine's attack missed and hit the ground harmlessly.

"Vine, stop!" I pleaded. I aimed his pokeball toward him, "Return!"

Vine jumped out of the way, aiming another Energy Ball at the Luxray. I watched the Luxray dodge away but at the last second Vine aimed toward the Luxray on the ground. I looked as it struck and the fallen Luxray was knocked out.

I realized that this would have been a perfect time to catch a powerful pokemon but before I could think of anything else the second Luxray used Spark. Vine fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Luxray walked up to Vine confidently and I saw sparks flying from its mouth as it got ready for another Thunder Fang.

"NO!" I yelled. I saw my arm flash purple at the corner of my eyes. Suddenly I felt power rise within me.

I looked at the Luxray with a burning hate. Why did he attack me? Why was he so angry? Why was he so intent on causing Vine pain?

That hate materialized around me and I roared. As I roared, a stream of purple energy flew from my mouth and struck the Luxray. It fell to the ground and glared at me. I began to see black dots float in the air and I fought to stay conscious.

I aimed the Vine's pokeball again, "Return!" I commanded and watched as the red light engulfed Vine and pulled him back in. I turned to the Luxray to see it powering up a Thunder attack.

I blacked out when I saw the blue light rushing towards me. I thought I saw a large silhouette jump in front of me, but my eyes closed.

The last thing I thought was, _Arceus what was that all about?_

_**So this took me even LONGER than I hoped because I got blocked (writer's block) and needed help from the ever thoughtful, savior of my life, AmyDonovan525. :) Everyone who reads this stuff needs to check her stories out. They're great! Reviews are nice :)**_

_**'Til next time**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, I'm not dead. I went AWOL for a few months there. Okay maybe more than a few, but the good thing is that I'm back right? Anyway, I have been writing this chapter for a loooooooooooooong time. Why? Not because I had writer's block, though that does happen to me often, not because I was trying to get this chapter perfect and just right, because I wasn't, but because I got bored with this, found two groups on and completely stopped this project. Not something I condone and I apologize to the…four of you that read this. Anyway, my interest hasn't been sparked, but I hate leaving this on my computer and on the internet without giving it the attention it deserves. My first story that's completely mine in a universe and I left it all by itself to collect dust in the archives? No, I'm finishing this thing.**_

* * *

My consciousness floated in a dark void, a familiar void, and it struck me that I had been here before. Before I saw Zederiah for the first time.

"Arceus?" I called, "Arceus are you there?"

_I am here, _he answered, _What is it you wish to know?_

"You don't know?" I asked.

_You fell unconscious before I could read the thought, _he answered.

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked incredulously.

_Only when they're directed at me, _he said, _What is it you need?_

I immediately told him what happened. From the capture of Shinx, to the chase that those Luxray gave me. I knew he knew why that had happened, and if he didn't he could always find out. Children learn prejudice from their parents and if these two Luxray hated humans…well I needed pokemon that were going to help me, not hold me back.

_Hmm, I wonder…_ Arceus thought.

"What?" I blurted.

_These two Luxray may have been subjected to Zederiah's Torunator, _he said.

"Which would have led to a distrust of humans..." I said in wonder, "But I thought the Torunator killed the pokemon whose power it absorbed?"

_True but…Ah. I see now._

"What?"

_The female Luxray, your new friend's mother, was trapped by Zederiah and he intended to use her to gain his first set of new powers. The male, Shinx's father, rescued her and they ran away. And from that moment on, neither has trusted a human. And you've taken one of their offspring. _

"So they weren't trying to kill me for no reason. They were just trying to protect their child." I said, awestruck.

_Yes._

"Wait, how do you know all this?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

_Zederiah…captured me and intended to show me the full extent of his mind. He hoped to impress me by showing me what he had constructed and what it could do. Naturally, I was disgusted. He didn't take too kindly to that._

I let that sink in for a minute. "If he captured you, how did you get out?"

_Actually that is a thrilling tale, but not one for right now. Time for you to wake up._

I hadn't even noticed the light that would bring me back to consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on a hospital bed in what looked to be a Pokemon Center room. On my right side, my arm was hooked up to an IV line and a heart monitor. On my right was a Nurse Joy, a Chansey and a young man with a red construction helmet and glasses on. I knew him. It was Roark, Gym Leader of Oreburgh City.

"He's awake," Roark said, smiling.

"What happened?" I asked slowly getting up, wincing from a pain in my arm.

"Gym Leader Roark saw what was happening and rushed to help," Nurse Joy chimed in, "If not for him, you'd likely be dead."

"Happy thought," I grumbled to myself. I directed my attention to Roark. "I had planned to challenge you as soon as I got here, but I guess I'll have to wait."

"Maybe," Roark answered, apology lining his voice.

"How are my pokemon?" I asked Nurse Joy.

"Fit and ready to go whenever you are," she replied with a smile.

"Good," I said swinging my legs off the bed and standing.

Nurse Joy gasped, "You really shouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, "I'll live. Now where are my pokemon?"

She looked as if she were going to argue, thought better of it, and turned to a counter where two pokeballs sat.

I walked over to the counter, picked up the pokeballs and released my pokemon from them.

"Hey Vine. You doing alright?" I asked. He lifted a paw and grunted.

"And you?" I said to my newly caught Shinx. She looked a little shy, but she purred affirmation.

"Good," I said, smiling, "But you need a name."

She looked at me, a confused expression crossing her face.

"How about Lexi?" I asked. It seemed to fix. She's a girl, her evolved forms sort of sound like it, especially Luxray.

"Shiiinx," she purred indifferently, but she seemed to like it.

"Okay, so you're Lexi," I said. I aimed both pokeballs, "Return."

Then I turned to Roark. "I'm feeling just fine. Do you think we could have that battle?"

"Of course," he laughed, "Let's go outside."

* * *

Both of us were just outside the Pokemon Center and near a work site. Fans of Roark and other spectators came to watch.

The rules of this battle were simple. Two pokemon to each trainer, first trainer to knock out the other's pokemon won.

"Vine! I choose you!" I called throwing his pokeball in the air. He appeared in a burst of white light.

Roark smiled, "Onix!" he called throwing a pokeball in the air, "Come on out!"

The large rock snake materialized in a burst of white light and gave a mighty roar. I'm not going to lie, it intimidated me a little. But I had Vine on my side so I knew I was going to be okay. Roark made the first command.

"Onix, use Rock Slide!" he yelled. Onix slammed his long tail on the ground, sending large boulders flying through the air towards Vine.

"Jump up!" I yelled and Vine began weaving in and out of the boulders as they fell and crumbled. Then Vine began jumping up on the rocks, climbing his way to the highest boulder and jumping in midair.

"Energy Ball!" I commanded. Vine let loose a powerful ball of Grass energy toward Onix, who, naturally, dodged. Before Vine could even touch the ground, Onix swiped him from the air and Wrapped him.

"Vine!" I cried. Vine squirmed and wriggled about in pain at the constriction. I had to think of something and fast. "Vine use Energy Ball and get out of there!"

Vine let loose his sphere of plant energy at his captor's body. The attack was strong enough to cause the Onix to loosen its grip, allowing Vine to jump to the ground.

"You okay buddy?" I asked.

"Twig!"

"Okay," I murmured, then raised my voice to a shout, "Energy Ball!"

The attack hit the Onix square in the face. With a loud roar the Onix fell to the floor, causing the place to tremble. I had knocked out the Onix. My first obstacle to getting this Gym Badge. My next would be whichever pokemon Roark chose to use next.

He returned Onix to his pokeball and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd beat my Onix, but that was before I saw what pokemon you had," he laughed then whipped his hand forward, "Go…"

"CRANIDOS!"

* * *

_**So there you have it. This is what I came up with while I was on a little vacation…okay a long vacation, but I'm back. And I'm here to stay. Let's see how far Jake can get before his first true transformation. Oops, spoilers. **_

_**Reviews are great, just saying. **_

_**Back until further notice,**_

_**Aero**_


End file.
